Agonotheta ab Chaos
by Lord D'Vorn
Summary: AU. Vampire: TMB. Set several years after Harry graduated from Hogwarts. Voldemort was never born, but that doesn't mean that evil lay in wait forever. -Abandoned. If someone wants to continue it, just tell me so I can read it too.-


Harry Potter and all related recognizable characters are copywrite of J.K.Rowling and Activision. This is a non-profit document meant soley for recreational reading. Oh, and go Kill Skuls after you're done reading this..

_A/N: Sorry for the wait, I have fixed up this chapter. I still have to work out the plot for chapter 2. Please forgive me for the delay._

- **Prologue** -

Dressed in green and black, the teenaged wizard frowned at the wine glass he cradled in his hand. "Since when must I drain my own minions? Have I become so lazy that I don't ever leave my castle; feeding instead on my own children?" His tawny, gold flecked eyes caught a glint of light off to his right. He slowly glanced in that direction, fear the furthest thing from his mind. He gave a disgusted look and averted his gaze from the drained lump at his side. It had, at one time, been a muggle; just some scientist working on curing some cancer of a sort. It didn't bother Galin much, he was immune to disease and he laughed in the face of sickness!

Out of habit, more so than need, the glass of red substance tilted to his mouth. Even as the thick liquid touched his lips, the teen dressed in green scowled and hurled the glass at the corpse lying at his throneside. One of his servants would clean up both the glass and what had at one time been his favored Ghoul.

"Ginger!" He called sharply. He only had to wait a second or two before a woman appeared out of the shadows. She knelt as his eyes drew upon her, taking in her entire body and soul with their piercing gaze.

"Yes, Master Silgoth?" Ah, that's right, his true name wasn't Galin Ordin, not at all. And he was far from being a teenager as well.

"What year is it? How long have I been couped up in this castle?" he demanded, a sneer almost frozen on his pale face.

"Lord, it is the year 2015 according to the Christian calendar. You have not left the castle in 216 years, My Lord." Ginger lowered her head after speaking. They were inside a very regal room. There were banners spanning three stories hanging from the 40 foot ceiling, carpets that would have taken a muggle years to craft, not merely due to their sheer number and length, but because they were rugs fit for the richest of kings! All green, every one pristine and kept in perfect condition. Everything with an end was topped with gold, and the gold encrusted with sapphires and rubies.

Silgoth closed his eyes, wanted nothing more than to just forget this scene, it'd been burned into his eyes over many years. Many many years.

"Have I slain the local slayer yet?" his voice echoed throughout the kingdom-sized castle.

"All of them, my lord." Ginger did not lift her head. In fact, she feared for her life.

"Then tonight I'm leaving. Take the castle.. become Queen, Mistress or.. WHATEVER, I don't care. I'm done with just sitting back and watching the centuries creep by. I'm leaving." And with that he stood and casually left the room, the throne vacant for the first time in over 70 years.

"J.just like that?" Ginger muttered, shocked to no end. "He just up and leaves, naming me successor?" Slowly, and cautiously, she stood. Yesterday she'd have been told to clean up the mess and get out before she was quote unquote, 'Tapped like a cask and drained dry'. Laughing lightly, Ginger strode over to the throne and eased herself into it. "Rory!" she called in a moderate tone, summoning a Ghoul. A gnarled, twisted, mockery of a person crawled out of the darkness that enshrouded the entire room. He lowered his head before the lady for he knew she was his new Master. "Make sure everyone knows the change in leadership."

"Right away, my Lady." The defiled beast moved to leave, but was stopped when Ginger cleared her throat. "Yes?"

"And clean 'this'" she threw a glare at the mess that had been a human an hour ago, "before you go." A deep, satisfying grin came over the woman, "Oh yeah, I'm going to enjoy this!"

Galin stepped up to the gates of his old castle, watching them open almost of own volition. This was nothing new to him, being half wizard he had seen many weird things over his long life. Without so much as a passing glance at the garden that he had just passed through, he took a step towards his new unlife. He was leavng the country, America had no more wonders for him. His new home, his new castle, would be Hogwarts...


End file.
